


The Wild Side Lemons

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s01e13 Route 666, Episode: s01e16 Shadow, Episode: s02e02 Everybody Loves a Clown, F/M, Making Love, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Lemon's for The Wild Side.https://www.quotev.com/story/11018982/The-Wild-Side-Dean-Winchester/1





	1. Route 666

Dean kissed Jace's neck and Jace quietly purred, Dean held her close.

" I need you so badly." Dean grunted as Jace moaned, feeling his hardened cock in his jeans. He didn't want to waste anytime with this.

" Take me, Take me Dean." Jace whimpered as she wrapped her arms around him, Dean carefully took Jace's shirt off, seeing the scars and the ink on her body made Dean harder, Dean carefully picked Jace up then laid her on the bed, but Dean could tell Jace was becoming really impatient.

" Gonna give you what you need." Dean said as Jace was removing her jeans and panties. The anticipation was practically making Jace's wolf whimper and writh inside.

" Thats a sight I can appreciate." Dean said with a smirk, Dean removed his shirt and pants, as they fall, Dean gets on top of Jace and kisses her neck again, he moved down her body and found that she was shaven, he moved her legs apart and began licking.

" Ahh!" Jace whimpered as Dean smirked, he kept kicking more and more, Jace gripped the sheets as Dean was having at her core, feeling the knot in her belly tighten.

" Dean!" Jace cried out, she came and Dean stopped licking, but began to plunge two fingers inside her, making her orgasm last longer, watching her writh in pleasure by him alone made Dean harder.

" Ahh!" Jace cried as her walls began to clench around Dean's fingers, he smirked as he saw the writhing mess under him, curling his fingers in a way that made her scream in ecstasy. He soon stops and sees her cum upon his digits, he licks it and grinned. 

" I'm gonna make you feel so good." Dean grinned, he felt the scar on his arm beginning to tingle, Dean then kissed Jace and entered her, she felt so good and Jace whimpered as she held onto him.

" Dean!" Jace moaned as Dean began to thrust, the bite scar on Dean's arm tingled more, but he didn't care, he was pleasuring Jace, he needed this so badly. He wanted to never make another woman feel what he was giving Jace, he didn't want to pleasure another woman, only Jace alone.

" You feel so damn good Jace." Dean groaned as Jace felt her walls tightening, Dean began to kiss Jace's shoulder, but he felt like he was going to burst, he sank hard into her and kept going, the way the two moved was like a dance.

" Dean, please." Jace whimpered as Dean groaned, he came deep within her and the bite scar on his arm finally settled and the two felt something snap between them, a bond of some sort, Jace's inner wolf howled with pleasure in her mind, Jace cried out as she came all around Dean's cock that still was releasing inside of her.

" Ahh!" Dean groaned as he was slightly shaking, but settled, Jace grinned as the bond felt so pleasant between them.


	2. Shadow

Dean's hands moved about my body under the spray.

" Dean, don't make me wait." I begged quietly, I felt Dean's lips against my neck.

" Relax, Jace. We have plenty of time." Dean whispered into my ear. I whimpered hard as I felt Dean caressing my chest, and his other hand feeling some scars on my side, whimpering at the feeling.

" Don't worry, I find your scars empowering." Dean whispered as I felt his cock harden and between us.

" Dean please." I whimpered as I feel his teeth against my neck, making my inner wolf whimper.

" Let me please you first." Dean told me, I watched him go down on his knees, he parted my legs and I soon feel his lips engulf my pussy.

" Dean." I moaned as I feel him flick his tongue on my clit and he entered two fingers inside me.

" That good baby?" Dean asked as I moaned, feeling the way his fingers curled inside me.

" Yes Dean. Oh god this feels good." I cried as he thrusted his fingers deeper inside me.

" That's it baby." Dean said with a grin, I felt my inner walls squeezing his fingers.

" Dean, please, I'm gonna blow." I cried as I felt a coil in my belly tightening.

" Cum, cum for me." Dean told me in a very husky voice. I cried out in ecstasy, cumming all over Dean's fingers, panting as he helps me ride out my high, he comes up and kisses me, I kiss back, we parted, I feel his cock at my now wetter entrance.

" Please Dean, fuck me." I whimpered as he was slightly holding me up.

" Jace, hey look at me." Dean told me, I looked into his green eyes.

" I'm not going to fuck you. No." Dean told me before he slowly entered me.

" I'm gonna make love to you." Dean said as I smiled, he kissed me and I held him close, the way him moved inside me made me feel more full than I've ever felt. 

" Dean." I whimpered as I placed my hands on his back as he slowly positioned in and out of me.

" You feel so good." Dean whispered into my ears.

" Please." I cried out as I felt my walls squeezing his length. I see the bite scar I gave him start to turn silver and he groaned, I cried out as the coil in my belly exploded.

" Dean." I whimpered/moaned out, Dean stilled as I felt the warmth enter me, filling me full. We stayed like that, under the spray from the shower, coating us in water, letting the smell of sex wash away, but the bond staying in place, I felt him slip out of me, but I whimpered as it happened.

" Let me wash you." Dean whispered as I laid my head on his pec. I felt Dean beginning to wash my body clean of all dirt and grime, soon the shower ended and Dean soon wrapped us into a towel, drying us off. 

 


	3. Everybody Loves A Clown

" Let me love you, Jace." Dean whispered against my ear, I shuttered against him, he pulled his head away and then kissed me. I held him close and it made me want him more.

" Dean." I whispered as he removed my shirt and caressing my breasts, I moaned as he kissed there.

"  Please." Dean whispered to me, he lifted me up, I wrapped my arms around his legs, laying me in bed, I tear his shirt off revealing his sweaty body, I placed my hands there, feeling up his body, so chiseled, Dean then kissed me hard, but I pushed back with an equal force.

" Up." Dean whispered, I got up and he sat down, I got on top of him, he wrapped his arms around me.

" Let me make love to you. Please." Dean whispered to me, I looked at him, into his eyes, I nodded then cupped his cheeks, I kissed him softly, lifting my bottom up for him to remove our bottoms, after that I sat upon him,he moaned lowly and I began to move, his hands moving across my body.

" Baby." Dean whispered as he caressed my skin, I groaned against his small thrusts, but I felt so fulfilled by him, I couldn't help but feel loved.

" Dean, please." I whispered against him.

" I got you." Dean whispered to me, we kept at each other for who knows how long. I soon felt my coil tightening.

" Dean." I cried as I let a faint cry out. He holds me still against him, making small thrusts.

" I'm right there with you." Dean whispered in my ears, he then kissed me as I felt him cum hard within me. We pressed out foreheads together and stayed like that for what felt like hours, but Dean pulled out of me, we got in to bed and Dean pulled the covers up.


End file.
